


Royal/Bodyguard, Orgasm Denial + Sex Toy

by Noblebutch (kamrynwhowanders)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Orgasm Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-On, Vaginal Sex, royal/bodyguard - Freeform, royal/knight, sex toy, surprise top!lady knight, the smut generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamrynwhowanders/pseuds/Noblebutch
Summary: answering a prompt from my smut prompt generator https://perchance.org/or1t9nqed5bratty princex gets their shit wrecked by their bodyguard.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Non-Binary Character, royal/bodyguard
Kudos: 35





	Royal/Bodyguard, Orgasm Denial + Sex Toy

“O-Oh,” the princex gasps, arching, and the knight puts a steadying hand on their chest as she carefully works the heavy, polished glass cock into the princex’s tight, slick little hole. Her other hand is busy, her thumb rubbing circles around the little bud and spreading the princex to accommodate the toy strapped securely to the knight’s hips. The knight pauses to spread more of the thin, flavorless slick the toymaker had given her onto the cock, makes sure it’s a smooth glide in. Then she pauses for a long time, letting the princex adjust. Well, adjust and also _squirm._

“Come on, come on,” the princex urges, impetuously, rocking their hips. “Fuck me, come on, I’m ready, I want it, give it to me.”

The coarse word from the princex’s pretty lips is shocking, but then, it’s not like they’re particularly refined at this exact moment, naked and disheveled and debauched in the sheets, spread gasping around the knight’s cock. The toy, she means. Not- it’s- she’s hardly more than just an accessory for the toy, in this, of course, but the thought and sight of the princex all pink and wet around her cock is unexpectedly and sharply _intoxicating._

Instead of answering the princex, she just thrusts her hips, once, hard, and watches the princex’s legs fall wide open as they moan. There’s a rhythm that the princex likes when the knight is fucking them with her fingers, and she works to find it, slow and deep, rubbing their clit with her fingers. The angle is a little off, and she pauses to adjust it, only to receive a great outcry from the princex, whining and bucking their hips. 

There is a long moment where the knight pauses, half in and half out of them, and watches their hips move as they try to fuck themself on her cock, and realizes, suddenly, that she has all of the power here. She can fuck them or not as she so pleases, and they just have to deal with it. A sharp-edged, hungry thought comes to her, and, well. The princex is a brat, and while she adores them beyond all measure, they might deserve to feel a little powerless. 

The knight adds a bit more slick, and thrusts back into them, this time with a driving purpose, making the princex gasp and whimper with every thrust, clutching at the bedding and at the knight’s arm where she’s bracing herself to thrust. She keeps up the steady pace and the rhythm at their clit with every bit of the inexorable stamina of someone trained and ready for fighting, and she knows their body, has performed services for them many times. She knows how to get them to come, knows that when their whole body tenses, when their grip gets rough and their eyes go distant, that they are just about to come -

And that’s when she stops. Cock buried in them, hand on their hip, not touching them. They make an indignant, breathless sound, the most beautiful, furious whine, and she inquires, a little out of breath herself, 

“Is something wrong, my liege?”

“Don’t _stop_ ,” they say, half an order and half begging, and she contemplates that for a long minute, rocking her hips so shallowly it doesn’t do much except for make them sob and gasp and try to lean harder into her for more stimulation. 

“My mistake,” she says, after long enough that the princex is starting to look genuinely distressed, (a guilty twinge in the most loyal part of the knight’s heart,) and starts up again, a little faster this time, hard and deep, rubs in the way they like best, bringing them up closer and closer again. It doesn’t take long before they’re back at that place of near-coming, and that’s when she stops again. The sound they make is absolutely beautiful, a gasping, high mix between a scream and a moan. 

“Sorry, my liege?” the knight asks. “Did you want me to stop?”

Something in her tone gives her away, and the princex asks, disbelievingly, “Are you doing this on _purpose_?” 

Under the gaping disbelief of the princex, the knight feels abruptly self-conscious, but she says, levelly, “Maybe.”

“ _Why?_ ” the princex wails. The knight considers, half-confused herself, but the look of the princex, a shuddering mess, is the only answer she has.

“Because I can,” she answers, finally. “Because I want to.”

The answer to this, instead of indignation, is a wide-eyed look and a stuttering, soft gasp. 

“Oh,” the princex says, in a rather high voice. They lick their lips, open their mouth to say something else, but the knight cuts them off with a thrust, and instead their head drops back down to the bed, mouth opening and nothing coming out but a moan. “ _Oh.”_

“Do you want to come?” the knight asks, from almost outside of herself, and is amazed at the calm quiet in her own voice as her hips move and the princex shakes, mouth opening in a soundless release of breath. She pauses again, and the princex’s eyes squeeze shut. They’re trembling faintly, now, and whimper. 

“Well?”

The princex’s throat works, and finally they murmur something. 

The knight leans in closer, driving in deeper, and the princex lets out a little cry. “What was that?”

“Please,” they say, and then, a little louder, “ _Please,_ let me come.”

The rush of sheer, exhilarated power that fills the knight’s chest leaves her briefly speechless and motionless, reveling in the shock of heat, but the princex’s little pleading whine brings her back to herself. 

“Oh, yes.” The knight rubs her thumb hard against the bud of the princex’s clit, and they gasp. “ _Good._ Thank you.”

This time, when she fucks the princex, she doesn’t stop, keeps touching and moving until the princex comes apart, shaking and clenching down on the knight’s cock, gripping her bicep and reaching up to knot a fist in the knight’s shirt. She keeps moving until the soft, gasping sounds of pleasure have a tinge of discomfort, and then she stills, finally, slowly pulls out at last. The tiny, broken sound the princex makes when the cock leaves them is extremely good.

“Goodness,” the princex manages, finally. “This new device is going to your head a bit, I think.”

“My apologies,” the knight says, mildly. She’s so turned on she’s aching, but lets it subside for now, breathing slow and deep. 

“No, no,” the princex says, bemused. “I think I like it.”


End file.
